Lemme Have Your Attention
by SketchGal2
Summary: A wings Sheldon Hawkes and Jessica Angell story. Set before all of my other Wings stories. Jessica has had a hard time getting Hawkes' attention. Hopefully this time she'll do something to accomplish that, and stop those crazy dreams.


A Wings one-shot Story. All before the events in **On Notice**,** Treble Cleft**,** Storm Before the Calm **and** What don't you know.**

I hope you enjoy! =D

* * *

Jessica Angell tossed and turned in a cold sweat. The A/C the was supposed to be in her new apartment was in storage. But that's not what brought on the cold sweats for the passed couple of nights. For those nights Jess jhad been having dreams about one particular CSI, she could not stop thinking about. It left her wide awake on some nights, and on others her sleep filled to the brim with dreams about him; Sheldon Hawkes.

She woke up, rubbing her arms and holding her legs to her chest. These dreams, however fascianting they seemed to be needed to be stopped. Onedream in particular where Sheldon was robbing her home and decided to do something else instead...Jess bit her lip sighing.

He didn't even look at her that often, let alone do _other _things to her like in her dreams.

She fell back onto her bed, and glanced at her digital clock. 4:00 am. She rolled her eyes, and drew the covers over semi-naked form wishing her eyes would stay closed long enough to get some sleep.

Don Flack whistled as Jess walked down the hall. He fell into step with her, going in the direction of the break room. It was the first time he'd seen her all day.

"G'Morning to you too Don" she replied smiling. For whatever reason she couldn't figure out she donned; a white cotton blouse (frills down the front), with no sleeves, a black belt wrapped about her waist which complimented the grey skirt she wore. Her black stillettos were another story. Evidently she was _very_ happy she had desk duty today. Less walking around.

Officers, and lab techs alike looked at her as she walked with Flack. She did mind, but kept it to herself, not wanting to drop kick someone and ruin her outfit.

"Jess...Is all this for him?" Flack asked when he tossed her a candy bar. She tossed it back with the same speed.

"Yep!" she piped, and nearly got an eye taken out when Flack tossed the bar back at her with ease and grinned.

"Hey!"

"The growling in your stomach gave it away. When was your last break?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"About seven hours ago.." she said ripping open her bar, and biting into it. She began licking her fingers.

"Not sure Shel's gonna like that...You bein unlady-like..." Jess looked at him as if he told her what the meaning of life was. Then she scoffed.

"Well that's too bad..." she said without thinking. WHAT WAS SHE THINKING??!! THAT IS BAD! VERY BAD! She slapped her forehead afew times. Adam passed by alarmed looking on, as Flack made the cukoo sign pointing at Jess. She looked up at him glaring.

"I was just jokin Jess...well hello hello there my little Monroe..." Flack said turning on his heels to find Lindsay trying to slink away unnoticed. She stopped in her tracks wide eyed as Flack took several steps to her. She squeaked running into the opposite direction, which caused Flack to pretend he was about to chase after her.

"Leave me alone Don Flack!!" Lindsay shouted shaking her fist and escaping through a set of double doors. Flack went back to his post beside Jess who was laughing.

"She's too adorable..."she said sighing. Flack looked at her and nodded in agreement a blush across his cheeks. Jess looked at him and squirmed think =ing about how adorable Flack and his crush Lindsay would be married...with little Flacks running around breaking other kids hearts.

"Do you think this'll grab his attention?" Jess said suddenly, while gesturing to her outfit.

"Why does it matter Jess?" he asked exasperated.

"'Cause if he doesn't notice I'll jump him where he stands! and wear him ou-" Jess started before Flack started clearing his throat hurriedly. There stood Sheldon Hawkes looking from Flack to Jess an unreadable expression on his face.

"Morning Hawkes" Flack said, giving a nod. Hawkes nodded back before sidestepping Flack into a lab. Jess stood frozen as Hawkes glanced briefly in her direction before entering the lab. Jess turned to Flack with her mouth opened, and squealed jumping up and down. Flack joined her mockingly, until she came crashing down on her ankle.

"AHH!!! F-udge!" she screamed, and several people came in her direction as Flack bent down. He lightly touched her ankle and she it drew bac. She herself couldn't even touch it herself without wincing a the terribel pain. Suddenly, Hawkes was kneeled down at her side with a first aid kit in hand.

"Jessica stay calm okay..." he said as he took out a roll of bandage tape, and gently wrapped it about her ankle. She winced only when she heard of the sound of the tape being unrolled. She was surprised at how calm she was. She was a tomboy at heart, even as a kid. But once she broke something she was a ..or better yet a daddy's girl.

When Hawkes was done wrapping the bandage he took off Jess' heels, and handed them over to Flack.

"Meet us at the Morgue okay?" he told Flack as he lifted up Jess into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking deeply into his eyes as innocently as possible. It was hard for her not to gaze.

"Gotcha" Flack said, as he went off to the Precinct to retrieve Jess' things.

"Beautifull..."she mumbled, and Hawkes seemed to not have heard it as he made his way to the elevator. Jess sighed as Hawkes adjusted her in his arms.

"Are you okay Jessica?" he asked her, with worry apparent in his voice. She looked at him, and let a finger trace his muscular back which was shown through his vest. Hawkes' eyes closed slowly before opening again.

"You ignore me a lot Sheldon..._this_ had to happen for me to get your attention..." Jess finally said, wanting to search his eyes but he wouldn't allow it. His face became unreadable again. Jess squinted at him seeing a faint blush, before she broke out in laughter.

"Did I miss something?" Hawkes asked, staring ahead.

"This whole time!! I mean...I thought that..you couldn't care less about me...but that look on your face that you have everytime you see me.." she said, her dark eyes sparkling. She wiggled around in Sheldon's arms, and he tried irritatededly, to keep her still. The same unreadble look came upon his face once more.

"YES!! That one! Your blushing!! You like me too!" she cried excitedly, still squirming.

"Jessica you'll-"

"Stop calling me Jessica, Shel. Call me Jess..." she said into his ear, laughter ringing in her voice. His eyes locked with hers, and became half lidded. She looked at him in confusion...thinking she did something wrong..

"Your eyes are beautiful too..." he drew out, brushing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and gasped when he made the kiss deeper. She held onto him tighter when he pulled away and looked at him innocently. He grinned, gazing into her eyes.

"Um Doctor Hawkes? You forgot to press the button" she said shyly, and he continued to look at her.

"What if I don't want to....?" he asked, unblinkingly. She stared back at him in shock and confusion, and then he began to laugh.

"Just messing with you...Jess..." he said smiling while pressing the button for the floor for the morgue. Jess sighed again, happily and hoped she had kissed those dreams and nights without sleep goodbye.

* * *

That was a fun write! =D

I had to type this up or I would have gone crazy!! I hope it was enjoyed.

Review to tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
